


Rumitch Drabbles

by onceuponanovel



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minis and Drabbles for my OTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumitch Drabbles

It was late and the last few nights had been restless ones. Ruby hadn’t gotten a good night’s rest in at least a week. It was summer again and that was always a difficult time for her Victor’s. Peeta and Katniss sought comfort in each other’s arms and though it took a while, Haymitch eventually sought it in her. Together they fended off the nightmares of his Games and her years spent used as a tool in warfare.

Coming in from the other room entered the bedroom Ruby was stopped in her tracks at the sight of Haymitch sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. She had thought they had gotten through the worst of it. The anniversary of his reaping in the Quell, being crowned Victor and…and losing his family and even first love.

“Haymitch,” she approached him, but he didn’t look up, he was too lost in his own thoughts to hear anything else. She’d been in such torment as well. If it weren’t for Granny pulling her out of that valley, she’d have given up completely.

Cautiously as to not to startle him, she drew near him, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He jerked up, tensing at her touch, throwing off her hand for a moment he’d been lost in that arena and not in the present. When he realized it was her, he looked up at her with his silver eyes apologetically. Had he been crying, she couldn’t tell. He always bottled up his emotions, his hurt, and the scars of his past to ever allow himself to mourn properly.

Gently she took a step closer bringing him into a warm embrace, stroking his hair and whispering soft words. He slipped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer eager for needing solace.

“They can’t hurt you anymore,” she whispered. “I won’t let them.” And she meant every word. She’d do anything to shield him from any more pain.

She felt him pull her down gingerly onto his knee, his arms still hugging her close, nuzzling against her shoulder, his stubble tickling her neck. “Why do you stay with me, Red?” he asked his gruff voice raspy.

“Because,” she held him close. “I want to. I chose to be with you. I choose you.”

She may have been brought here because of a deal, because of dire circumstances, but being here with him, this was her choice. She didn’t want anyone else. He began as a friend, a confidant and grew to respect and admiration, and that, well that grew further. She loved this man for all he was; all his gruff and snark, his scowling and bitterness; his determination and his weaknesses…all of it. She loved it all.


End file.
